User blog:ISUBigBrother/The Search for Big Brother Iowa State University 2019 Contestants Has Begun
Big Brother Iowa State University Please follow us on facebook at @ISUBigBrother and subscribe to our YouTube channel at ISUBigBrother. Rules We will start with 16 contestants. HOH Competition Each elimination period, every contestant except the previous Head of Household (HOH) will first compete in an HOH competition. The winner of this competition will become the HOH for the current elimination period and have the power to name nominees while second place will be safe from being an initial nominee and they will be guaranteed a spot in the Power of Veto competition. POV Competition The second competition will be the Power of Veto (POV). The contestants who will play in this competition are the two contestants nominated by the HOH, the second place finisher in the HOH competition and three random contestants. Whichever of these six contestants who wins the power of veto will have the ability to save one of the two contestants the HOH nominated for the block. If a contestant on the block is saved by a veto, the HOH will have to name a replacement to be on the block. Voting At the end of the elimination period, all the contestants, besides the two nominees and the HOH, will vote on who they want to remain in the game. This will continue until only two contestants remain. At this time, the last 9 eliminated contestants will vote on who they believe deserves to win the game. Example In the HOH competition, Bob and Jim get first and second place respectively. Bob wants to put Jim on the block, but Jim is safe so Bob puts up two of Jim's friends - Sue and Mary. Jim, Sue and Mary are guaranteed to play in the POV competition, but they randomly draw the other 3 names. Six people compete, but Jim ends up winning the competition. He decides to use the veto on Sue. Bob wants to replace Sue with Jim; however, Jim is safe because he was the one who played the veto so instead Bob replaces Sue with Charlie. Charlie and Mary are on the block and everyone else in the game except Charlie, Mary and Bob will get to vote on who should be eliminated. Charlie gets more votes and he is out of the game. We now play a new HOH competition though Bob cannot play in this competition because he was the last HOH. After several weeks, Bob and Jim are the last two contestants. The past 9 people who were eliminated vote and decide that Jim deserves to win the game. Contestants We are currently recruiting 16 ISU students for this semester's competition of ISU Big Brother. Please email ISUBigBrother@gmail.com if you have any interest in joining. Competitions 29 HOH and POV competitions will be played over the course of 11 weeks. Competitions occur on Sundays from 6-7:30 pm starting February 10th (Not including Sunday, April 21st or Sunday, March 17th). Videos Weekly ISU Big Brother brother videos will be uploaded to our YouTube channel and linked in these blog posts by Thursday at 10 am following the competition day. These YouTube videos will not include players' one on one strategy sessions. Re-edited videos containing these strategy sessions will be uploaded to our YouTube channel by the Thursday following the jury's selection of a winner. Past Competitions Links to last year's Big Brother competition will be added in the following days Category:Blog posts